J'ai très envie de m'asseoir à tes côtés et puis
by numb22z
Summary: morgana a le béguin pour merlin durant la saison 1 -  morgalin


**J'ai très envie de m'asseoir à tes côtés et puis …**

Il avait suffit de peu de temps pour que le jeune homme retienne l'attention de Morgana. Sa maladresse et son courage en faisait quelqu'un de touchant et d'humain à ses yeux.

Elle avait aimé être à ses côtés quand il avait fallu défendre son village natal. Elle espérait qu'il allait précieusement garder en mémoire son geste preux et généreux.

Presqu'une année entière s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée à Camelot, depuis qu'elle le portait dans son cœur.

Ayant connaissance des évènements prévus pour le lendemain, elle choisit sa garde robe en fonction. Il faisait déjà bien nuit dehors, elle se dirigea vers son lit. Un léger souffle sur la flamme de la bougie et l'obscurité gagna sa chambre. L'heure tant attendue de pouvoir s'évader au pays des rêves, de ses rêves.

Quelques faisceaux de lumière apparurent dans la pièce réveillant Morgana tout doucement. La nuit avait encore une fois été très agréable, dommage que ce soit toujours que de simples rêves.

En se levant, elle se souvient que sa servante, Gwen, avait eu une permission exceptionnelle de sa part quant aux récents évènements familiaux tragiques qu'elle avait vécu. Et ne faisant confiance à personne d'autre pour être à ses côtés, elle avait préféré se débrouiller toute seule sans servante. Elle se mit à rêver éveillée, si seulement Arthur avait pu lui prêter le sien.

Elle se prépara donc, s'habilla de sa robe verte devenue une de ses tenues préférées au fil du temps et n'oublia pas d'y ajouter un magnifique collier d'émeraude. Elle l'avait reçu en cadeau il y avait peu de temps et avait tout de suite pensé à l'associer avec cette robe qui paraissait encore plus belle à présent.

Arpentant les couloirs du château puis traversant la cour, elle se hâta en direction du terrain qui allait accueillir le tournoi tout au long de la journée et elle était quelque peu en retard. Une grande partie des gradins étaient déjà occupés par les villageois ainsi que quelques dames venues assister aux exploits de leurs valeureux chevaliers. Morgana s'approcha le plus discrètement possible de sa place, elle se sentit tout de même soulagée de ne pas voir Uther trônant sur son fauteuil.

Elle prit place sur celui qui lui était destiné et observa du regard tout son entourage sans arriver à entrevoir ce qu'elle aurait aimé apercevoir. Elle recentra son attention sur les quelques chevaliers qui s'entraînaient encore un peu avant le début du tournoi et essaya de garder un sourire apparent pour les personnes qui la regardait.

Heureusement l'attente ne fut pas des plus longues avant que le Roi fasse son entrée, rejoigne son siège, et que le signal annonciateur du commencement des joutes se fasse entendre.

Les premiers affrontements n'étaient pas des plus passionnants, il fallait souvent attendre quelques tours pour que puisse apparaître un plus grand enthousiasme parmi les chevaliers, l'heure de l'échauffement n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Morgana tant son regard venait de se fixer sur un sujet bien plus attirant, Arthur venait de faire son entrée au bord du terrain. Et qui disait jeune prince disait Merlin à son service aux alentours. Son regard s'agita autour du jeune homme pour localiser l'objet de sa convoitise et il ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, les bras chargés de tout l'attirail nécessaire à un chevalier lors d'un tournoi, quelques pas derrière Arthur.

Dès cet instant, elle occulta complètement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne prêtait plus attention à l'image qu'elle renvoyait à l'audience. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées à l'observer tant qu'il était à sa portée car il vint le moment où elle le vit se retourner puis s'éloigner et elle ne pu s'empêcher de maudire Arthur d'avoir renvoyé son servant à une quelconque tâche au château. Heureusement elle eu une idée.

La matinée bien entamée, elle prétexta à l'oreille d'Uther une affaire dont elle devait impérativement s'occuper avant l'heure du déjeuner. Au fil des années, elle était devenue experte dans ce style de ruse et autres fausses excuses.

Elle s'éloigna des gradins discrètement et accéléra le pas une fois hors de la vue de quiconque. Une fois à l'intérieur de la cours du château, elle se hâta en direction des couloirs menant aux cuisines. Vu l'heure, Arthur avait sûrement envoyé Merlin y faire un tour pour son propre compte. Les jours de tournoi demandaient plus de force et d'énergie que n'importe quel autre jour d'où le besoin plus important de manger.

Arrivant aux portes des cuisines, elle profita que celles-ci soient entrouvertes, sûrement à cause de la chaleur insupportable, pour y glisser sa tête et apercevoir Merlin du côté des étagères à grains. Elle essaya d'attirer son attention ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire à travers tout ce brouhaha et elle lui indiqua d'un geste du doigt de venir à sa rencontre. Il s'approcha et l'air naturel elle lui demanda si il voulait bien lui confectionner, dans un des paniers en osier au dessus de la cheminée, de quoi agrémenter un bon déjeuner pour deux par ce beau temps. Merlin pensa qu'elle voulait aller rendre visite à Gwen pour aller lui remonter le moral. Il s'exécuta, se servant dans tous les plats à sa disposition et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps à autre de lever le bout du nez en direction de Morgana. Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard, sûrement l'empressement d'avoir ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée des cuisines et Morgana en passant une dernière fois en revue dans sa tête la composition du panier et être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié pour passer un bon repas. Morgana tendit le bras pour récupérer le panier en osier et demanda timidement à Merlin de la suivre dans le couloir, au calme.

_J'ai très envie de m'asseoir à tes côtés et puis de t'embrasser autour d'un déjeuner._


End file.
